


Careless Galette

by JustSimon



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is a alternate continuation of Carrie Careless and Gallette de Rois tale and a short story.
Relationships: Carrie Careless/Pai





	Careless Galette

After Pai learned what actually Carrie swallowed with the pie, she faster said it to Carrie, that careless birthday girl accidentally ate the Studio Key instead of Lucky Coin, after this news Carrie became a little restless, but even fearing that her mother will punish her for this accident, Pai still decided to confess to her mother, but mother not were angry on her daughter, she just called to an ambulance and when they arrived Carrie was taken in the hospital. Pai and her mother escorted Carrie because they were responsible for it, some time has passed and Pai's mother were angry a little, she called her daughter careless and irresponsible, Pai only could apologize but mother said that this apologies she must give to her friend Carrie, Pai felt herself bad, she decided to go in the restroom, then some kind of memory flashed in her mind, there was her friend Carrie, she had a bloody hole in her body, near to her stood Pai, with a bloody key in one hand and bloody knife in the other one, after this memory Pai got sick, and she vomited in the toilet, then from her eyes tears rolled down by her cheeks, Pai couldn't believe what she just saw, she couldn't believe that in some other world, she just killed her best friend for who she even made a birthday party, from a stupid key and fear that mother do with her, Pai decided that no one must see her like that and she washed her face and came back to the visitor's sits, when she arrived there was a Carrie, she was fine, on a full speed Pai ran to her friend and hugged her, Carrie were surprised, whispering Pai asked forgiveness for key that Carrie swallowed and for that she did with Carrie in the other world, Carrie couldn't understand what she talked about, but forgave her for a key anyway, time has passed, Pai and Carrie still were best friends and played a lot with their other friends, Pai were happy that her friend is fine and even forgave her for this pie, but in same time, Pai understood that Carrie most dear person for her, and then she promised to Carrie that she will never bring any troubles to her again, but in same time it was her vow of love.


End file.
